List of most subscribed Minecraft animators on YouTube
This article contains lists of the most subscribed Minecraft animators on YouTube. The list strictly covers channels dedicated (almost) solely to Minecraft animated features. Playthroughers are not counted on the list, even if they have made a significant amount of animations. All help would be very appreciated. NOTE 1: A list like this is very hard to maintain, primarily because subscriber counts are up to constant change and because it's very difficult to know about the existence of every major Minecraft channel — there might very well be more subbed channels that we are not aware of. Please excuse this list for its potential mistakes; we hope you understand and would like to thank you in advance. Besides, subscriber counts are prone to change every day — There are big chances of our list becoming outdated at one point. Feel free to update it anytime! NOTE 2: Due to how hard it is to properly sort YouTubers below the said milestone, we only allow channels with at least 1 million subscribers on this list. The only exception is if those YouTubers have around 990K subs and are estimated to hit 1 million soon. NOTE 3: In spite of The Minebox (over 1 million subs) transitioning from machinima to 3D animation, he has only uploaded two such videos so far, and as such we can't yet count him on the list. Minebox is currently fighting a chronic illness which means that while it is confirmed he is making more animations, it will take a while before we see them (at least in the summer of 2019). As soon as we get to see more animations from The Minebox, he may be put on the list. NOTE 4: Due to YouTube's latest update it is now no longer possible to see full sub counts, only an estimate. This means some YouTubers with the "same" estimate (eg. Donut the Dog and MAXIM) cannot be properly ranked. __TOC__ The List Evolution of the number one spot *2015 or earlier – February 3, 2019: Slamacow *February 3, 2019 – ~June 17, 2019: Craftronix *June 2019 onwards: PlataBush Expected to hit 1 million soon *MinecraftProduced | Monster School: (Minecraft Animation) (977K) *kudosXkiddos (962K) *Cubic Animations (903K) *AppleSauceCraft (900K) Trivia *''Very'' technically speaking, the most subscribed Minecraft animation channel on YouTube is The Mist. While their subscriber count is hidden both on YouTube and even to SocialBlade and other YouTube data sites, one site called Noxinfluencer was able to bypass this using an unknown exploit / loophole and track the count to 4.3 million subs. However, because The Mist is mostly a compilation channel that re-uploads the Realistic Minecraft videos of other channels (most notably Quasar), they are not counted on the list as they did not produce their videos themselves. In spite of Vector Play having also reuploaded certain Realistic Minecraft videos, Vector has made original videos before as well, and thus counts. The Mist's video portfolio contains zero original works and is therefore excluded. **The exploit that allows hidden subcounts to be seen (albeit only to one digit beyond the million) no longer works on Noxinfluencer. The Mist's last known subcount was 4.3 million, but this has definitely changed by now. Category:Lists